1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure or a base for a table top for patio use. More particularly, it relates to a brace assembly for supporting and connecting legs of a table, and optionally, for receiving a pole of an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patio tables generally have support structures which constitute metal legs which are extruded tubing with a welded joint and welded to a circular metal brace member, which legs and circular brace member form a guide for receiving a pole of an umbrella.
An example of a table support construction for outdoor use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,042,wherein a plurality of tubular legs constructed of steel tubing are banded together with a central post providing an open passage for receipt of an umbrella. The legs are positioned away from the central post by rings attached to the post by welding. These rings have peripheral notches which receive the legs. The post and legs are held together by steel bands tensioned by screws.
Other examples for a support or a base for a table top are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,467,080; 2,759,780; 3,074,771; 3,366,079; 3,738,287; 3,643,608; 3,934,519; 3,990,663; 4,003,320; and 4,700,915. Quite a number of these bases of the prior art require intensive labor especially those involving weldment of the several pieces.
In spite of the known bases or supports for a table top, there remains a very real and substantial need for a table support that is easily assembled without welding. There is also a need for a table support that not only provides connections for the legs but also a support for an umbrella pole.